A Magical Addition
by Harvest Loon
Summary: Based after the movie. Howl and Sophie go about living their new lives together oblivious to a certain piece of information only Calcifer's powers can pick up on. A pregnancy. How will it affect Sophie and Howl's relationship? CHAPTER 11 UP
1. Chapter 1

A Magical Addition

Chapter 1: Introduction

**Okay, so this is my first story of this category as most people know me for my Harvest Moon stories, hence my name, but I've decided to break the mould. So please be nice and review, all comments welcome. Hope you enjoy this.**

It was a dark evening, the small kitchen glowing orange as Calcifer's small flame flickered beneath a large damp log. Whilst reminiscing over the past few months, a silvery haired Sophie had fallen into a deep slumber on the sofa in front of the hearth. Her mind had travelled right back to the first day she met him in that narrow alley way when he rescued her from two men who knew their intentions for her all too well. She remembered how her heart fluttered uncontrollably as he laced her arm through his and whisked her high above the city. As they waltzed across the cloudless sky Sophie never imagined that her mysterious rescuer would in fact turn out to be her destined love. Then of course there was the first time she witnessed one of the temperamental wizard's many tantrums when he called in the spirits of darkness after she accidentally moved a few of his bath chemicals around resulting in ginger hair. But her favourite memory and one that will stick with her until the day she dies, which with Howl's powers she wasn't sure would ever come, was the day he showed her the meadow. The way the clear, cerulean blue water sparkled beneath the sun's strong rays, the way each carefully crafted flower blew gently in the breeze, a mixture of beautiful pastel colours across the hillside. Of course that was also the day the young made old hatter realised the wizard's intentions of leaving to protect his "family" from the war.

The sudden clunk of the portal changing caused Sophie to stir. Within seconds a pair of Columbia blue eyes watched her intently, her little twitches and murmurs as she dreamt causing a contented smile to spread across his perfectly sculpted face.

'Howl how was-' A dozy Calcifer began but was cut off as the wizard placed a long nimble finger gently over his lips, his eyes still glued to his beautiful girlfriend. However Sophie's dreams had led her from that beautiful meadow to the wastes where she first came upon Howl's castle, although this time the castle was nowhere to be seen. She was alone, and this time there was no cursed prince there to help. The harsh, icy wind wailed down the mountain side making Sophie a little unsteady. She grabbed a nearby branch for support but the wind seemed to blow straight through her. It began to get rapidly darker and suddenly the ground beneath her began consuming her body slowly. Her fingers clawed out frantically trying to find something to hold onto and surprisingly she was met by the hand of another. As her deep brown eyes glanced upwards away from her submerged bottom half they were met by…the blank face of a familiar black blob.

'No…no…NO!' She screeched, and she was awake. She sat bolt upright, the beads of sweat on her brow being swiped away by soft, gentle finger tips.

'Sssssh, there there sweetheart.' Howl's smooth tone cooed as he pushed her fringe back off her forehead his lips connecting with her moist skin as he attempted to calm her.

'Th-the blob men…' Sophie stuttered, her wide panic stricken eyes catching his loving gaze as he sat back a little letting his fingers graze lightly down her cheek.

'It was a dream darling, you're safe.'

After a few more moments of panting and glancing around cautiously, the hatter finally began to relax. She flung her arms around the wizard's neck as in his arms was the only place she ever felt truly protected and at peace. Several times Sophie wished she could stay there forever, and in Howl's world he probably found that idea perfectly practical.

'What time is it?' Sophie whispered trying to remember what she had been doing before she fell asleep and whether or not there were dishes or clothes lying around waiting to be washed.

'Hmm does it matter?' Howl replied with a smirk as Sophie released him glancing to the clock above the fire pit.

'Eleven thirty?' She gasped, a delicate hand making its way to her carnation pink lips as a yawn emerged. 'What time did you get…' She trailed off as she noticed that he had already fallen fast asleep in the five seconds it had taken her to check the clock. She smiled down at him sweetly, her hand stroking his raven black hair her mind pondering how their situation had swapped round so quickly. She understood how busy his days were wherever he disappeared off to through the black portal. After the war ended the black location had changed but he still wouldn't reveal where it led.

After bidding goodnight the extraordinarily quiet fire demon, she retired to her bedroom. She had spent many nights in Howl's bed amongst the many trinkets, spell books and chimes, however that particular night her body took her to her own, less cluttered, room were she fell into bed and was asleep again in seconds. At that moment in time she had no idea where Howl's apprentice Markl and the former witch of the waste actually where as she had no recollection of what she had been doing before she fell asleep or how long she was in fact asleep for, but her assumption was they too were asleep and to be honest she wasn't really worried. The bigger mystery was where her knew life was going to lead her and although it was a mystery to her, it wasn't for a certain fire demon who for some strange reason had come back to them after being freed of his curse.

Downstairs he watched his master sleep peacefully in front of him, much more peaceful than he'd ever seen him before. But how would the narcissistic wizard react when he found out? Calicfer rolled his eyes and simmered down into his bed of logs.

'You've done it this time Howl.' He muttered to himself before closing his eyes and returning to his slumber.

**Thanks for reading, please review, the more reviews the faster I'll updates.**

**~*Sarah*~**


	2. Chapter 2

A Magical Addition

Chapter 2

**Hey. Thanks for all the reviews, it's so encouraging to know you're actually reading this, I'll try not to disappoint. I've taken all your comments into account and will imply them from now on. Anyway hope you enjoy the first proper chapter.**

The next morning Sophie was awoken suddenly by the loud, castle shaking roar of water gushing from the taps. She ruffled her starlight hair and rubbed her eyes groggily rather surprised that she hadn't somehow ended up in Howl's bed like she usually did on the occasional night when she stumbled into her own room.

She made her bed in a trance like state only to realise that she had slept in the clothes she had worn the previous day. A little disgusted with herself she grabbed a few towels and made her way to the shower room. After the hair incident Howl had insisted that she never entered his bathroom again and even if she wanted to he had put a magical barrier over the door. Sophie rolled her eyes,

_How do I live with such an egocentric man? _She thought to herself as she passed the bathroom door, coloured rays of light beaming out from around it.

'Because you love me.' His smooth, calming tone sang down the hall after her.

_And apparently he reads minds now!_

As the steaming hot water ran over her body, her muscles tensed and then relaxed her mind wandering to her wizard who also bathed just next door.

'HEY! YOU TWO?' Calcifer's loud nasally voiced erupted through the castle 'ANYMORE HOT WATER AND WE'LL BE OUT FOR A WEEK!'

They both chuckled, Calcifer was never amused by the amount of water they used, more so Howl than Sophie. However not wanting to upset him further she hastily shut off the water stepping out and wrapping herself in a towel. As she padded back down the hall, Howl just happened to step out in front of her.

'Mmm, good morning.' He said softly, Sophie's eyes wandering over his perfectly chiselled torso, he was truly beautifully built.

'Good morning.' She replied meekly holding onto her towel a little tighter and brushing past him as she continued back to her room.

_15 minutes later…_

Sophie stood hoking through the kitchen cupboards.

'I think it's almost time for a trip into Porthaven Markl.' She said with a heaving sigh trying to think of a way she could use the leftovers to make breakfast. The young apprentice sat up at the kitchen table, his legs not quite reaching the ground as he swung them back and forth. He groaned in protest as he flicked jadedly through an old spell book of Howl's.

At that moment the wizard came prancing down the stares, his white, puffy shirt hanging loosely over his beautifully carved chest. He moved swiftly across room seizing Sophie's arm and spinning her around into a dip. Sophie giggled as her body surged with excitement and nervous butterflies as he lingered over her, his fresh, dizzying smell of hyacinths and herbs filling her nostrils and making her a little light headed. His soft lips pressed gently against hers for a moment before he pulled her back up with ease leaving her a little dazed.

Markl clasped one hand over his eyes, the other over his mouth as he was still at that age when girls and kissing were both gross.

'Someone's in a good mood this morning.' Calcifer muttered reaching out for another log and dropping it on top of himself. The fire demon watched the couple as they exchanged a loving gaze.

_I wonder how long it'll take him. _He thought with a twinge of worry. _What will he say? What will he do? He's such a coward, so unpredictable!_

'I'm afraid we're all out of food.' Sophie said shutting the cupboard door and folding her arms. Howl smirked, his eyes slowly closing. A sudden wind blew through the kitchen as the wizard hovered a little above the ground, his long black hair blowing wildly up behind him. Sophie did her best to hold down her skirt, the pages of Markl's book flipping over in a cream blur. It then stopped suddenly, Howl returning to the ground with a beaming grin.

'Crisis over.' He stated winking at his astounded love who stood with her mouth hanging agape as it always does when he performs those impressive little tricks.

'Where are you going today Howl?' Calcifer asked, his flame enlarging and then dying down again.

Howl moved across the room, his four inch heels echoing off the wooden floor as he went. He grabbed his grey and peach diamond patterned jacket of its hook whipping it over his shoulder and then heading for the portal completely ignoring Calcifer's question.

'I won't be long.' He said cheerfully clunking the handle round to black and then disappearing.

With a sigh Sophie glanced out the kitchen window into the sea of white puffy clouds.

_That's one benefit to living the sky, _She thought _It never rains._

With a smirk the hatter reopened the cupboard which, prior to Howl's spell which in his books was "child's play", had been completely bare. However now it over flowed with delicious looking produce.

'I love magic.' She muttered to herself.

…

That evening, after settling the former witch of the waste into her bed, Sophie returned downstairs just in time for Howl's arrival. He had been in and out several times that day however she was used to that, it was the thought of him being around other girls when he would go out through the yellow or green portal that worried her.

His shockingly blue eyes immediately connected with hers, a smile spreading over both their faces, but suddenly Howl froze. His lips tightened into a firm straight line, his brow furrowing.

'Something wrong?' Sophie asked sounding a little concerned.

The wizard glanced towards Calcifer who stared back at him blankly only hoping he wouldn't say something stupid or alarm Sophie.

'Calcifer…can you…' He began and then paused glancing around the room. Sophie still stood on the bottom stair, her hand lightly placed on the mahogany banister, her deep brown eyes still concentrated on Howl as he was behaving in the strangest manner.

'What is it Howl?' She demanded a little frightfully.

Howl took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was as if he could sense something but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

'A witch…' He said, his voice almost a whisper. Calcifer simmered down into a mere glow as if he was trying to stay out of things.

'A witch?' Sophie repeated, her eyes leaving Howl to scan the room cautiously.

'I think,' Howl doubted himself as he slowly reopened his eyes. 'Did you have any visitors whilst I was out?' He asked glancing between her and Calcifer. Sophie shook her head but Howl continued to stare at Calcifer who was avoiding his gaze very obviously. 'Calcifer?' He said suspiciously. The fire demon purposely didn't reply pretending not to have heard him. 'You're going to have to tell me sometime!' Howl snapped tapping his foot impatiently and crossing his arms.

Sophie finally descended the last step and hurried to Howl's side clawing at his sleeve, her eyes still glancing around the kitchen come living area.

'Maybe you're just tired Howl…it's probably nothing.' Calcifer finally spoke up but Howl wasn't buying it.

'You're terrible at excuse making my friend.' Howl replied tetchily wrapping his arm around Sophie's shoulder and squeezing her a little before suddenly changing the subject. 'How was your day beautiful?' He said softly, planting a kiss into her silvery hair.

'Average,' She replied her head suddenly snapping back towards the staircase as Markl came flying down practically tripping over his nightwear.

'Howl!' He panted 'The mobile in your room…it's spinning like crazy! What's going on?' Calcifer flared a little, wondering why this simple situation that only he knew about, was wreaking such havoc with the castle.

Howl immediately released Sophie and fled up the stairs after the rather flustered yet excited Markl. After throwing a last suspicious glare towards Calcifer, Sophie followed after them. She half ran down the corridor to Howl's room to find the young apprentice standing in the doorway. She slowed and continued to his side peering in. Howl stood in front of the magical trinket which hung from the ceiling, the small propeller on one end spinning wildly, a bell tinkling repeatedly. As Sophie appeared it turned slightly to point in her direction. Howl's muscles tensed as he glanced over his shoulder, his eyes locking with those of his girlfriend's. Markl took a small step away from her and leant with his back up against the door frame.

'S-Sophie?' His babyish voice asked in surprise. Howl's gaze dropped as he shook his head in disbelief.

'It can't be…' He muttered looking back at the mobile which continued to spin and tinkle in Sophie's direction.

Sophie's mouth opened and closed not quite understanding what was going on.

_Does it think I'm a…a…a witch? But I'm not!...At least I think I'm not._

'It must be faulty!' Howl said almost angrily his hand wrapping around the trinket and forcefully pulling it down, throwing it into the corner in a rage. His breathing was deep and raspy, his fists clenching and unclenching.

Sophie and Markl both stared at him wide eyed.

'You're not a witch Sophie…you can't just suddenly become one, can you master Howl?' Markl asked sheepishly, his reddish hair hanging in his eyes.

'Go back to bed Markl.' Howl ordered, his back still turned on them in a hunch, his head hung. The young apprentice didn't hesitate retreating to his room swiftly without so much as a backwards glance. Sophie remained in silence as she lingered by the door. He was rarely like that, since they'd gotten properly together his tantrums had become less frequent and usually had a small magnitude.

'H-Howl-'

'I just don't understand…I can't work it out…you're…b-but…'He was also rarely speechless and it was beginning to worry the silver haired hatter. 'I need answers…I need to see…' He voice faded away into an incomprehensible whisper.

'See who Howl?' Sophie asked as he brushed past her in the doorway and marched towards the stairs.

'I won't be long!'

_His answer every single time!_

'See who Howl?' Sophie snapped stamping her foot in the process, she had always ignored him not answering her questions, but enough was enough. She followed him back down the stairs, but he was very quick on his feet. She stumbled forward grabbing his sleeve and yanking him forcefully. 'Howl!' She practically screamed causing him to stop suddenly. Calcifer flared up and opened one eye to view the scene.

With an exasperated sigh he finally gave in.

'I'm going to see Suliman. This whole thing is…making me stressed.' He said glancing at the fire demon out the corner of his eyes who suddenly vanished into the logs in a puff.

Sophie's jaw slowly dropped,

'But, but Howl what if she-'And with that, he was gone.

**Thanks for reading. Please, please keep the reviews coming and silent readers…I know you're there ;) Updates coming soon.**

**~*Sarah*~**


	3. Chapter 3

A Magical Addition

Chapter 3

**Hello again, wow thanks for all those reviews it's so encouraging and that's why I've been updating so quickly. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Read & review please.**

_3am…_

'He probably won't be back until after dawn Sophie,' Calcifer stated wearily, a yawn leaking out of his small fiery mouth. 'Why don't you just head on to bed and he might be back when you wake up.'

Sophie sat slumped in front of the grate, a yarn blanket draped around her shoulders reminding the fire demon of the days when she resembled an old pensioner.

'What if she's imprisoned him…' She whispered, her eyes wide and red rimmed from sleep deprivation, 'What if she drains his powers?...it's all my fault!' Calcifer sighed wishing he could just tell her but he felt it wasn't his place, he wanted them to find out for themselves. 'And tonight I had plans to-' She suddenly turned a very deep crimson realising she was in fact at the point of worry where she was blurting out all her thoughts as they arrived in her head. Calcifer sniggered.

'I bet you did.' He retorted, shaking his head and thinking back to the first night he heard them, knowing that this situation would become inevitable. Sophie's mind also began to wander…

_His lips…his touch…sigh…_

'Calcifer…are you sure you don't know anything about this?' She asked again hopefully, but being his stubborn self, Calcifer simply closed his eyes and muttered something incomprehensible.

Much to Sophie's surprise at that very moment the door swung open, a surprisingly energetic wizard marching up the steps and moving swiftly over to his beaming girlfriend. As she sat up the blanket slowly slipped off her shoulders, her eyes glinting, her hair slightly dishevelled.

Her lips prised and ready to question him were suddenly meshed into an urgent, hungry kiss. Howl slithered onto the couch and pushed her up against the arm, their lips moving almost violently against each other.

'Ahem…' Calcifer cleared his throat awkwardly at the spectacle, but Howl was completely unperturbed. It was when he began taking actions with his hands that Sophie released she had to protest, for Calcifer's sake anyway.

'Howl…' She moaned against him, meekly trying to push him off although not really trying at all.

_What has provoked this? _She thought, grins spreading over both their faces.

'Come on you two…not here!' Calcifer groaned hiding beneath his bed of logs.

'Howl…' Sophie repeated, a few giggles escaping. Eventually the wizard paused, their foreheads pressed together as they both gasped for breath. 'What was that all about?' She asked him breathlessly as she lay limp beneath his heated body.

'I need to speak with Calcifer for moment, I won't be-'

'You won't be long…I get it.' She smirked with her kiss swollen lips, struggling to sit up as he moved off her to sit properly on the sofa. She hauled herself up onto her feet stretching her arms above her head and yawning. Usually she would be highly irritated that she wasn't allowed to sit in on their conversation, but Howl's plan had worked and all she cared about was that he had made it home safely.

'Oh and if I find you in your own bed one more time I'm going to have to take serious actions!' He chuckled teasingly as he watched her move towards the stairs.

'Hmm, is that a threat?' She threw back as she mounted the first step receiving a low growl from the wizard as he lay back on the sofa and crossed one nimble leg over the other.

When she was out of sight Howl turned to Calcifer and smiled smugly.

'When were you planning on telling me?' He asked the fire demon in a surprisingly casual manner spreading out his fingers and glancing at his nails. It appeared to be that he was so full of delight nothing could anger him.

'I wanted you to work it out by yourself…however I guess it would've been better me telling you rather than Suliman. How did she know anyway?'

Howl simply shrugged as he pretended to be relaxed although Calcifer could see the glimmer of ecstasy in his eyes.

'She seemed to know straight away when I explained it all to her. It's also probably the only reason she let me away without any hassle! I can't believe I couldn't work it out myself though…'

There was a moment's silence. Howl closed his eyes peacefully as Calcifer continued to crackle in the hearth.

'So what are you gonna do?' The flame asked, his eyes focused on the wizard's face.

Howl sighed.

'I'm going to ask her to marry me.'

…

_The following morning…_

The sun shone brightly amongst the clouds, the castle continuing on its journey across the sky, where and when it would land was completely up to Calcifer.

Markl was busy chasing Heen around the small lawn, the boy's cheerful laughter echoing around the castle walls. The former witch of the waste sat in her rocking chair peacefully watching whilst sipping over a cup of tea.

Inside Sophie and Howl sat at the kitchen table. The wizard flicked through one of his many books, occasionally pausing to lick his finger to turn the page and glance up at his love who sat quietly across from him mixing a bowl of porridge, every so often consuming a tiny spoonful. She finally set her spoon down gently with a heaving sigh, Howl's eyes slowly tearing themselves away from blur of smudged words to stare at her rather pale, weary complexion.

'You do realise that's the eighth time you've sighed in the past five minutes my love.' He stated with a smirk. 'Is everything alright?'

Sophie let her head fall into her hands and massaged her temples slowly.

'I'm so tired.' She groaned faintly, so faintly that Howl could barely hear her.

The wizard closed his book and added it to the enlarging pile which sat prominently on the edge of the table. As he set it down he glanced quickly back to Sophie waiting for her reaction which would surely sound like _'Howl! That doesn't belong there!' _or _'I'm not your mother Howl! I'm fed up reminding you to clean up after yourself!'_…nothing. She continued to sit slumped over with her head in her hands, her fringe almost dangling in the porridge.

'Maybe you should go back to bed.' He suggested, beginning to sound a little worried.

Sophie sat up suddenly, a rather loud gurgling noise from her stomach alarming both of them. Howl raised an eyebrow, Sophie's gaze dropping.

'Sophie are you sure your-' At that moment she clasped her hand over her mouth practically tripping over herself as she lunged off her chair towards the sink where she threw up severely. Howl was suddenly behind her, holding back her silvery hair.

Calcifer emerged out of the logs, stretching out of the grate to see what was going on.

'Calcifer we need to land as soon as possible! Sophie needs a doctor!' Howl stressed as Sophie continued to be sick, his nose wrinkling at the smell that had hit him.

'I'm fine,' Sophie panted 'It's probably just a bug or something.'

Markl then appeared in the doorway.

'Master Howl, is everything okay? I heard a horrible wretching noise.' He asked glancing around the room, his eyes widening at the sight of Sophie hunched over the sink.

'I don't believe this…I never get sick.' She croaked as she straightened up smiling sheepishly at Howl whose expression was horrified. She turned on the taps and wiped her mouth, her cheeks gradually becoming redder and redder.

'Sophie…are you okay?' Markl asked worriedly as Howl led her by the hand towards the stairs, his ringed fingers intertwined with hers.

'I'm fine Markl, don't worry.'

'Go back outside and play Markl.' Howl ordered in the same strict tone he had used the previous night.

He helped Sophie back into his bed placing a kiss on her slightly sweaty forehead.

'Get some rest,' He cooed 'I'm pretty sure I can hold down the fort until you recover.'

Sophie smiled sweetly at him as their arms stretched held together by their joined hands as Howl moved away. At that moment Sophie caught a glance of his left hand which hung by his side, four fingers laden down with rings but one completely bare. At this her heart sank a little, _would it ever have a ring?_

'I love you.' She whispered softly as they parted, her body sinking down into the mattress.

'Love you too.' He replied with a wink as he left the room, closing the door gently.

…

'They're just normal symptoms of pregnancy Howl, stop worrying.' Calcifer explained wearily as he puffed on a small stick as if it were a cigar.

The dramatic wizard paced up and down in front of the hearth, one arm across his chest the thumb and fore finger of his other hand in an L shape on his chin.

'Did I hear pregnancy?' The old witch's voice crooned as she hobbled into the room removing her sun hat and hanging it on a lower hook of the hat stand.

Howl and Calcifer froze staring towards her, neither knowing quite what to say.

'Eh…y-yes I guess you did.' Howl stammered dropping his arms and sighing.

'So Sophie's pregnant…already? You sure got busy.' She chuckled creepily causing Calcifer to shiver and simmer down a little. Howl laughed weakly flopping down onto the sofa. 'And she doesn't yet have a ring…that could be classed as a town scandal Howl.'

These words began to swirl viciously in his mind.

_Town scandal…_

Suddenly the wizard's childish wit took over.

'Ah!' He said raising a finger 'But technically we're not in a town, we're in the sky,' He sighed feeling quite pleased that he had just gotten the better of her. 'Problem solved, now…eh, what was I saying?' But he knew the problem wasn't solved, and the witch's words and definitely woken him from whatever sort of stupid dream he was living in. She was right, he needed to marry her whether he was ready or not as this was not something he could just slither out of.

'You were str-' Calcifer began.

'Proposal…ring…' He leapt off the sofa and headed towards the door. He pranced down the steps and changed the portal to yellow before disappearing out of it leaving the witch and fire demon chuckling to themselves.

**Thanks for reading, as you can predict the next chapter will include the proposal, I wonder how that will go? Anyway please keep reviewing, remember the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. **

**~*Sarah*~**


	4. Chapter 4

A Magical Addition

Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness, 14 reviews for 1 chapter, that's like the most I've ever gotten. Thanks for all the support everyone, it encourages me to update quickly. Please do keep them coming. Hope you enjoy this.**

It was a quiet Sunday morning…or maybe it was Monday…but it could well have been Tuesday, nobody really knew or cared.

'Heliotropes…Heliotropes…' Howl muttered whilst wrecking through the potion shelf, chucking bottles and packets over his shoulders in the process. He finally gave up, heaving a sigh and planting his hands firmly on his hips. 'Where are the damned Heliotropes?'

'Master Howl!' Markl squeaked, his small round face peering through the banister railings in horror. 'What are you doing? Sophie will blow her top when she sees that mess!' He immediately leapt off the stairs and scampered across the floorboards filling his arms with discarded produce. Markl hated it when Sophie got angry with Howl, she usually took out her anger on everybody else as Howl always ignored her and instead smiled at her dotingly trying to calm her with his charm, but it always made her worse.

'Markl, you didn't by any chance use that packet of Heliotropes did you?' Markl paused from his frantic tidying, his mind casting back over all the spells he had recently tried. Howl kept his back to him, his Colombia blue eyes still scanning the shelves.

'I-I don't think so…if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is a Heliotrope?' He replied whilst trying to carry his armful to the disposal unit. Howl, who had now turned to flick hastily through a large spell book, caught sight of the boy and simply clicked his fingers, Markl's armful disappearing with a small _bang_.

'It's a purple flower,' He answered his finger landing on a page and tracing over a few words. 'It's very important that I have one as soon as possible!' He stressed slamming the book shut and levitating another one off the shelf, having it land in front of him on the table. Markl could only watch in awe hoping that someday he could use magic as easily as Howl did.

'Why can't you just conjure one up?' He asked dubiously.

Howl fanned through the pages shaking his head as he did so.

'I can only conjure things when I know where they are, I don't actually know where to find a Heliotrope.' He muttered irritably.

At that moment Sophie appeared in the stairwell, her short silvery hair perfectly brushed and quaffed, her pale pink dress with white frilled cuffs and hem sitting beautifully over her slender body, her little brown ankle boots placing themselves delicately on each step.

'Good morning everyone.' Her polite voice rang. Howl's eyes immediately shot up from his book, his hair which was now an inky blue colour, rising and settling gently on his shoulders.

'Good morning sweetheart,' He cooed 'how are you feeling?'

She moved gracefully across the room, her fingers dancing across the back of the sofa as she smiled at Calcifer who had risen upon hearing her voice.

'Alright I suppose.' She sighed 'I was thinking of going for a walk, I'm hoping the fresh air might help.'

Howl's expression lit up.

'What a splendid idea!' He grinned. Calcifer snorted, Howl's plans did always work out in the end and he could tell Sophie's sudden urge to go for a walk was going to work to his advantage. 'We can go to the meadow, I need to find a Heliotrope anyway and if I can't find one there there's no hope of me ever finding one.'

Sophie let out a small _huff._ Howl only ever went anywhere with her when it suited him, or if he needed something, in this case a Heliotrope.

He held his arm out towards her and courteously Sophie took it. Their gazes locked for a moment, Sophie's expression of longing sending chills surging through Howl's body assuring him he was making the right decision.

With his free arm he clunked the portal round to red and opened the door out onto the bed of flowers. He glanced back at Markl, who gave the wizard a thumbs up and mouthed _good luck_. It surprised Howl that Markl knew what was going on but nevertheless he winked at him guiding Sophie outside and carefully closing the door behind him.

Sophie paused a few feet away from the door, her chocolate brown eyes glancing over the surrounding land, her lips tweaking to form a small smile. Howl came slowly up behind her lacing his fingers through hers and squeezing her hand a little.

'So remind me what we're looking for again.' Sophie asked as the two began to saunter along through the sea of flowers.

'Heliotropes, small purple flowers.' Howl answered her, keeping a careful eye on the ground in hope of spotting one. Sophie did the same, her brow furrowing in concentration.

'And what do you need it for?' She continued to question. Howl smirked, throwing a glance at her from the corner of his eye.

'You'll see.' He sang in his childish manner. Sophie giggled, not something she did very often. She then took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the fresh, sweetly scented air. Letting go of Howl's hand she took off across the hillside in a half run, half skip.

Howl stayed put, gazing after her. Her hair and dress blew out behind her in the breeze, the surrounding flowers parting for her as she went. When she reached the highest point of the meadow she closed her eyes and spread her arms out like wings as she spun around in many tight circles.

Howl chuckled to himself. Never did he think he be in this situation, in fact never did he think he'd be proposing marriage at all as the word alone used the make him feel nauseous. But Sophie certainly was different, she wasn't the sort of girl Howl would usually have preyed on, she just didn't have the look. But over the past four months Howl had spent many long hours puzzling over what it was that made her so different and so attractive to him…

He dug his hands deep into his pockets as he meandered along at the waters edge. Shortly after, one hand reappeared opening slowly to reveal a small black velvet box. Before opening it he threw a quick glance to the hilltop where his love skipped about merrily with several different purple flowers in her grasp, obviously hoping one of them might be a Heliotrope.

The sorcerer's heart thudded uncomfortably as he watched the elegant ring glint in the sunlight. Of course everything he did had to be perfect, therefore he had to find that damned flower. He snapped the box shut and shoved it back in his pocket before returning to his original task.

'Howl!' Sophie's voice rang as she came running down the hillside, her face glowing, her arms displaying an array of several purple flowers, all different shades. Howl's heart almost overflowed with love for her at that one given moment. She truly would do anything for him, including setting off on a wild goose chase looking for a flower they had a slim chance of finding. 'What about these?' She panted as she stared up at him hopefully. Howl pretended to act normal, and with complete seriousness studied each flower carefully. After a delicate examination, he took a step back and shook his head wearily,

'I'm afraid not,' He said with a sigh. 'It seems this is going to be like searching for a needle in a hay stack.' He stated lifting one of the flowers out of her arms and holding it to his nose. Sophie groaned taking her armful and throwing it into the air, letting the mixture of violet, lilac, mauve and lavender coloured flowers float gently to the ground around her, some getting caught in the breeze and being whisked off across the land.

The couple continued the search for what must have been most of the morning. Occasionally one of them would spot a flower they were sure was the right one…but it always turned out not to be.

The sun shone high in the sky, Sophie had given up about half an hour ago and lay flat on her back amongst the flowers basking in the early summer heat.

'Sophie!' Howl suddenly yelled with excitement and glee. Sophie however had managed to drift off into a doze. 'Sophie? Sophie, where are you?' Howl called as he ran across the meadow looking around for her frantically. There was still nothing. Howl began to panic, memories of his childhood where he would wander alone across the very same land hoping that he might find somebody,

_Where the hell has she gotten to? She has completely disappeared!_

In Sophie's dreamland, her name echoed in her ears sounding several miles under water and eventually she began to stir.

'Sophie Hatter?' Howl yelled one last time as he ran one hand through his hair and exhaled with puffed cheeks. Sophie sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes glancing around for the cause of the awful din that destroyed her dream. 'Oh thank God!' Howl panted as he spotted her, his hand flying to his chest in relief.

'What's wrong Howl?' She yawned smiling at him as he approached her in a fast walk. He chuckled to himself at how stressed he had gotten over losing her in a bed of flowers, most other girls he had dated he would've only been too happy to lose them in a meadow. He paused in front of her letting himself fall backwards onto the ground, the flowers cushioning him. 'Did you find the Helio…Helio-flower…?' She muttered.

Howl sat up suddenly as he remembered the original reason he had wanted to accompany her on her walk. He opened his closed hand, a small purple flower sitting on his palm. Sophie followed his gaze, a smile spreading over her lips.

'Hey, you did find it. That's great!...Now will you tell me what you needed it for?'

There was a long pause as the wizard tried to arrange the words in his mind.

'You know in the language of flowers the Heliotrope means "I adore you"…' He began lifting the small cutting with the thumb and forefinger of his other hand and turning the top half of his body towards her. He tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear along with the small bloom.

Sophie frowned staring at him confusedly.

'The flower was for m-me?' She asked with a surprised tone, as she raised her hand to make sure it was securely woven into her hair as after all that hard work she would hate to lose it.

Howl took a deep breath and nodded, waiting nervously for her reaction. Sophie's jaw dropped a little.

'So you're telling me I just spent three hours searching for a flower that was effectively…for myself?' She stated in astonishment.

Howl laughed sheepishly closing one eye and scratching the back of his head.

'Eh, yes…yes that's correct.' There was another moment of awkward silence before the baffled woman burst into hysterical fits of laughter. She fell back into the flowers and rolled from side to side slightly. Howl blushed and then began to laugh with her.

'Oh Howl…' She giggled, her fingers hovering over her mouth as she opened her eyes to look up at him. 'You're so strange, yet so incredibly sweet!' She said before lapsing back into more laughter.

'S-Sophie that's not the only reason I brought you here.' He said in complete seriousness, regaining the Hatter's attention almost immediately, her taunting grin being replaced with a tight, straight line. She sat up slowly, her eyes burning into his with curiosity yet she didn't say a word.

The sorcerer could feel beads of sweat beginning to break on his brow. It was then he realised he was going to struggle with this more than he expected.

'Sophie we've been living together for quite a while now and I feel we've been trying to build ourselves a family out of…well, Markl, the witch of the waste and Suliman's dog. But…don't you feel there's just something missing…something not quite right about it?'

Sophie raised an eyebrow.

'Howl where are you going with this?' She asked completely avoiding his question.

Howl tousled his hair nervously.

'I put so much thought into this and now my brain's like mush!' He chuckled, his gaze catching hers once more.

'Just spit it out Howl, you know I don't like speeches!' She snapped folding her arms across her chest and pursing her lips.

Howl nodded sitting up on his knees and reaching into his pocket.

'Don't freak out.' He warned her, hesitating before producing the little velvet box. Sophie's eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat. She had certainly not been expecting it, she thought he was going to tell her that he'd been summoned by the king for another job that he would try to slither out of.

He fixed his position slightly so that he was traditionally on one knee in front of her, his eyes not leaving her face for a second even though her gaze was fixed on the box, her hand settling on her chest, her cheeks progressively getting pinker and pinker.

'Sophie Hatter…' He began, Sophie managing to tear her eyes away from the box to lock in a loving, teary gaze. 'Would you do me, the most incredible honour…of becoming my wife?'

As he opened the box his words swirled viciously in Sophie's mind. He had done it so perfectly in his cavalier manner that he surely would be the envy of every man on the planet if he wasn't already. The ring, which was one reasonably large diamond, surrounded by another eight much smaller diamonds on a thin gold band, glinted in front of Sophie, tears sitting in her eyes ready to spring any minute.

Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly for several moments as she glanced between Howl's impatient expression and his beautiful ring.

'Of course I will Howl.' She managed to choke out, those patiently waiting tears eventually making their way in a stream down her flushed cheeks. The wizard's face lit up, a few tears of his own managing to roll over his perfect cheek bones and he slid the ring onto her shaking finger. The velvet box fell amongst the flowers as the silvery haired woman flung her arms around her fiancés neck pushing him backwards into the grass as she straddled him for a kiss.

Their lips moved softly against each other, visions of their future together flashing through their minds, especially Howl's.

Sophie pulled away resting her forehead against his, her left hand with her newly ringed finger caressing his cheek, brushing away the occasional tear.

_I wonder what my mother and sisters would think of me marrying Howl the heart eater? _

**Thanks for reading, please keep reviewing. For the record, I never said that if you didn't review I wouldn't update, I said the more reviews the faster the updates which is not the same thing at all :) Also I really want to include the bit from the book where Howl catches a cold as I thought that was incredibly funny and it will probably appear in one of the shortly following chapters. Anywho, more to come soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Magical Addition

Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing and for all your thoughts. Please keep them coming and I'll do my best to update whenever possible. Enjoy chapter 5.**

That evening, as Sophie washed thoroughly at the dishes, her ring sitting on the windowsill so as not to get covered in dish water, there was a knock at the door. A young man dressed in maroon and gold from head to toe stood holding a scroll, he handed it to Markl with a smile and a bow before getting back into his coach and disappearing.

As the door closed Howl appeared from upstairs smelling sweet of hyacinths.

'Who was that?' He asked curiously pushing up his shirt sleeves and approaching Markl at a quickened pace. He held his hand out to receive the scroll, his eyes fixed on his apprentice as he awaited an answer.

'I'm not really sure. He looked like one of the king's men only he wasn't wearing the correct colours.' Markl replied handing over the scroll. He waited for a moment, watching as Howl scanned over the letter, his eyes flashing back and forth. Sophie, being her nosy self, let out the dish water and dried her hands on a tea towel before slotting her ring back onto her finger. She then approached Howl from behind, reading over his shoulder.

_Dear Wizard Pendragon,_

_Your assistance is required by his Royal Highness Prince Justin in the regenerating of the towns and cities that have been severely destroyed by the war. Please make an appearance at the palace of Strangia as soon as possible._

Howl suddenly released the end of the paper allowing it to coil back on itself once more. He let out a short breath giving the scroll back to Markl and turning swiftly to face his fiancée.

'I guess, being the new Howl, you'll be going.' Sophie almost groaned. Howl raised his hand to her cheek letting it settle there as he glanced quickly at her lower stomach and then back at her disappointed expression hoping that she hadn't noticed.

'Yes…but there'll be other sorcerers helping so it won't take long. Don't worry Sophie I shan't neglect you.' He chuckled, but Sophie didn't seem amused. Howl sighed and followed her forlorn gaze to her ringed finger. He grabbed her left hand and held it tightly in his. 'Soon we'll be bound together forever!...You should enjoy your freedom.' Sophie smiled a fake smile.

'And before you know it you'll-' Calcifer piped up being quickly cut off by Howl.

'Feel as though we've…been together for years!' The wizard blurted out throwing a glare that would curdle milk at the fire demon. Calcifer however looked a little confused.

'Howl…you didn't tell her?' He tried to whisper, but Sophie heard. The wizard closed his eyes slowly and shook his head. What was coming next wasn't going to be good.

'Tell me what Howl?' Sophie asked pleasantly at first, but when Howl failed to reply her heckles soon got up. 'Tell. Me. What. Howl?' She repeated sharply.

Howl heaved a sigh. He didn't have time to come up with a lie, but why didn't he want to tell her? She if anybody needed to know!

'Why don't we go upstairs.' He finally said glancing at Calcifer and then Markl who both stared at the couple, the young apprentice completely confused as to what was going on.

Sophie nodded, Howl letting go of her hand and turning towards the stairs. As the young woman followed she wasn't sure whether to be worried or excited. Her day had already been so emotionally draining she wasn't sure she could take much more, however whatever it was she had a feeling it was important for her to know. Also the fact that Howl was clearly hesitant to tell her made her even more curious although he had always been terrible at giving news of any kind.

He held open the bedroom door, his face pale with a fake smile plastered over it. Sophie narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him as she passed, but his expression was unchanged.

She threw herself at the bed, scooting back a little and then sprawling out like a starfish, her head falling to one side in order to watch Howl as he closed the door behind him and minced across the room kicking trinkets and stuffed animals discretely out of his way. His light blue eyes glinted like jewels as he paced back and forth fitting in perfectly with the many other gems which lay on the floor and clung to the walls and ceiling.

After a few moments Sophie sat up, her hair tousled, her dress pooled out around her.

'So…' She spoke up 'What is it you have to tell me?' She asked innocently, her gaze following his every movement. He eventually stopped pacing and came to sit next to her on the bed pulling his long spindly legs up in front of him, a particular feature that for some reason Sophie had always loved.

'Sophie…' He said turning towards her their gazes locking in a loving stare. After a few more moments of silent gazing Sophie's emotions overpowered her as they usually did when they both sat on the bed together, but recently they had been a lot stronger. She suddenly flung herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck, their lips meshing together. They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours, Howl's hands moving swiftly up and down her back causing her to arch slightly. She straddled him, pushing him backwards into the sea of pillows and cushions that surrounded them. There wasn't a word spoken until the moment when Howl would usually use his powers to pop the long row of buttons on the back of her dress, however this time, when Sophie gave him the look of approval, he was forced to restrain himself.

'S-Sophie.' He managed to choke out as she moved her face away from his, normally the moment when he would suck on her neck leaving a blotchy mark that Sophie would do her best to hide from the others, but Howl was still frozen. Sophie sat up a little, her breathing heavy, her hands resting on his chest. 'Sophie you're pregnant.' He whispered, his expression unchanged.

'…' Nothing, had she heard him? She continued to stare down at him, her beaming grin slowly fizzling away like the end of a sparkler. She'd heard him, but she was beginning to wish she hadn't.

'Sophie?' He repeated writhing about a little as he tried to sit up but she held him down whether that was intentional or just the strength of her building anger. 'Sophie did you he-'

'I'm not pregnant…'

_Oh God, denial! _Howl thought worriedly.

'S-Sophie yes-'

'But we took precautions! I-I can't be!' She rolled off him lying on her back once more, her rapidly tear filling eyes staring at the ceiling in dismay. Howl hauled him self up stiffly leaning back on his hands.

'Actually, there was one time when we got in from-'

'Howl!' She whined sitting up suddenly one hand clasped to her forehead, the other on her cheek. 'Howl I don't want to be pregnant!' A few tears wobbling on her bottom lids, threatening to spill at any moment.

Howl chuckled sheepishly.

'I kinda guessed that!' She shut her eyes tightly, those tears leaking around the edges and rolling down her cheeks. 'I'm so sorry Sophie, I wasn't sure how to tell you-'

'How long have you known?' She snapped sitting up suddenly, her eyes springing open. Howl's lips parted slightly as he watched her tears flow in a steady stream.

'W-well a couple of days but-'

'A couple of days! And you didn't think to tell me sooner? You went on as if things were totally normal not taking into consideration that in that two day period I could have consumed alcohol or or or I could've been careless when mopping and fallen a slap!' Howl was speechless. He knew what she was saying was right but he was scared. But then something the wizard hadn't even considered occurred. A lunar chime shot a beam of light towards them reflecting of Sophie's engagement ring. Her eyes widened in anger, her cheeks getting considerably darker. 'And this!' She began once more holding her left hand up in front of his face and pointing a finger towards the ring 'Do you actually _want _to marry me or did you just feel marriage was the only way to fix things?'

Howl scooted back slightly, practically falling off the edge of the bed as she lurched towards him.

'Sophie you're being ridiculous!'

'Am I? You've said it yourself! You're a coward, you're afraid of what people might think if I had a baby out of wedlock…wait, what am I saying? You weren't thinking about me, you were thinking about yourself! What would people think if they found out you'd actually gotten somebody pregnant before marriage?'

'Sophie please…' Howl said softly, he knew the others would be able to hear her yelling but it was obvious Sophie was past the point of caring.

'Tell me the truth Howl…had you been considering marriage before you found out?' Her brown eyes burnt into his, her sour words leaving a sting in his heart. She wanted the truth, and he was going to have to give it to her.

'Maybe not just as soon b-but eventually of course darling!'

Sophie shook her head pushing herself off the bed and storming towards the door, hesitating before exiting. She took a deep breath using all her strength to hold back the tears that were ready to start again. Her gaze dropped to the ring, the fingertips of her other hand forming a circle around it, squeezing the band carefully. Howl's eyes widened.

_Surely she wouldn't? We only got engaged today!_

But she did, she pulled the ring off her finger forcefully and threw it at the bed watching it bouncing a few times in Howl's direction and then settle on the duvet.

'You Howell Jenkins, are a selfish, egocentric, insensitive man and until things change drastically you'll find me at my mother's house.' And the tears came, in fact they poured. She ran from the bedroom, her hands hovering over her eyes as she flew down the stairs clattering across the room past Calcifer, Markl, Heen and the old witch who froze half sitting, half standing to watch the distressed girl flee the castle in a sobbing blur.

Upstairs Howl slowly reached out and took the ring, a green slime tantrum imminent. He had just lost the one thing that truly meant something to him, as well as his unborn child. Things were going to have to change…things were going to change. He knew he couldn't live without her, heck, he couldn't go an hour without her. He loved her and he would do whatever it took to get her back.

**Thanks for reading. That was quite a short chapter and one of the genres is drama so little things like this will happen throughout however hopefully there won't be anymore fights. Please review, reviews are love, oh and also all my disclaimers go on my profile just if you were wondering. More to come soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

A Magical Addition

Chapter 6

**Hello. Thanks so much for all the great reviews, the last chapter was quite sad and dramatic but maybe things will brighten up again soon. Anyway enjoy chapter 6.**

'She's not coming back Calcifer.' Howl groaned in a quiet tone as he sat in front of the hearth. He was dirty and unshaven wrapped in huge brown quilt which stretched out over the surrounding floor, most of it sitting in a puddle of slime from an earlier tantrum.

'It's only been a week Howl, give her time.'

The depressed wizard slumped forwards letting his head fall into his hands.

'But I don't have time, she's carrying my child! Every day that passes I'm missing things!' The fire demon rolled his eyes at the hot mess Howl had become. 'Why won't you just let me go after her?' Howl whined looking up at him pleadingly.

'Because Howl, you are renowned for making bad situations even worse. This is the first time you've pissed off a girl and actually wanted her back! Do you even know what you'd say?'

The door suddenly opened, a beam of light hitting Howl causing him to wince and pull the blanket even further over his head as if the light was burning him. It was only Markl.

The young boy closed the door and approached the miserable wizard slowly with his hands clasped tightly in front of him.

'How is he?' He asked Calcifer in his babyish voice.

Calcifer sighed.

'Objectionable as usual.'

Markl stopped a few feet away from him, just outside the puddle perimeter. There was nobody to mop therefore the castle was turning into a snail's lair.

'Master Howl?' The boy said quietly bending slightly to try and see his face through the small whole at the front of the quilt.

'Please Calcifer…' His voice groaned once again 'I can't go on like this…if you don't let me out I'll me forced to tear the castle to pieces.'

Markl's eyes widened as he glanced worriedly at the unperturbed flame.

'Fine Howl,' He finally gave in 'But you must tidy yourself up first. If she sees you like that she definitely won't want you back.'

Howl was suddenly alive with energy. He sprung off the chair, the quilt falling off his shoulders and settling around the gloopy chair. He then flew up the stairs with a clatter, his feet echoing off the wooden flooring upstairs as doors banged and boards creaked.

'Hot water Calcifer!' He croaked loudly.

_2 hours later…_

He eventually emerged from upstairs smelling and looking beautiful once more. His hair was perfectly quaffed, his signature puffy shirt pristine white. He grabbed a cream and purple jacket from the coat closet and swung it over his head and around his shoulders.

'Satisfactory?' He asked sourly glaring at Calcifer.

'Touchy touchy!' Howl surpassed his comment and headed eagerly for the door. However as he tried to open it Calcifer still had it locked. 'Please Howl, don't do anything stupid. Keep in mind that she is pregnant and all her emotions are multiplied by a hundred.' Howl nodded and smiled weakly.

'Thanks Calcifer.' He said as he opened the door and headed out into Kingsbury. He had never actually been to Sophie's mother's house but Calcifer had given him basic directions.

He hailed a car jumping in the passenger's side and transferring the directions to the driver who, to Howl's fortune, seemed to know exactly where he was going. He sat in silence the whole way, trying to think of what he could possibly say to her but he knew in the end he would end up saying the first thing that popped into his head.

They eventually pulled up outside a rather large mansion. When Sophie said her stepfather was filthy rich she wasn't lying. The wizard dropped a few coins into the driver's hand and nodded appreciatively, he then turned back to face the large sandstone building that stood in front of him. He took a deep breath and pulled his jacket a little further up around his shoulders. He then marched on confidently, the water fountain seeming to flow harder as he passed, most likely something to do with the vibe he was emitting. However as he got progressively closer towards the large royal blue door, his coolness began to die off and fear took its place. Lucky he had magic if things got ugly.

He courteously rapped the shiny gold door knocker several times and took a step back, trying to look as dashing as possible for whoever might open the door. He waited patiently to begin with, but after what must have been five minutes he began to worry. Just as he raised his arm once more towards the knocker, the door opened just a crack and then the whole way to reveal a tall, white haired man dressed in black tails. They stared at each other for several moments until the man finally spoke up.

'Can I help you?' He asked in his solemn tone. Howl gulped, bowing slightly.

'Indeed kind sir, is this the _temporary_residence of Miss Sophie Hatter?' He replied with extra emphasis on the "temporary".

The man cleared his throat and nodded once slowly.

'Do come in.' He said opening the door a little wider and stepping to the side. Howl didn't hesitate upon entering taking a few steps into the spacious marble foyer, his eyes scanning over the elaborate staircase and balconies. The floor was covered in a deep green velvet carpet, matching drapes hanging on the tall, narrow windows. 'Your name sir?'

Howl's attention snapped off his new surroundings and focused on the butler's pale, wrinkly face.

'Howl Pendragon.' He responded simply. The man turned to walk off but paused, his eyes widening.

'W-Wizard Howl?' He repeated in a surprised, slightly worried tone.

Howl had planted himself on a long white leather bench, spreading his arms out over the back and crossing one long nimble leg over the other. He stared at the baffled man through his jet black bangs and raised an eyebrow.

The man hesitated for a little longer and then gulped, continuing across the room and disappearing through a small door in the far left corner. He listened as the footsteps got further and further away until they were inaudible. There was then an uncomfortable silence. Almost afraid to breathe, Howl let his head fall back against the wall behind him, his hair falling out of his eyes and hanging down the back of his neck.

_This is the first time you've pissed off a girl and actually wanted her back! Do you even know what you'd say?_ Calcifer's words echoed in his head. What was he going to say?

After about five minutes of painful waiting, another door on the left hand side of the staircase opened and a tall woman with sapphire blue eyes and sandy coloured hair appeared. She wore a long navy blue dress that had been taken in drastically around the waste making her top half look a lot larger than it actually was. She immediately caught site of Howl, her cheeks reddening slightly. The _bang _of the door closing after her snapped the wizard's train of thought, his eyes opening suddenly.

'Good day to you Howl, how are you doing?' She asked gently clasping her hands in front of her and approaching him slowly. Howl jumped up as soon as she began to speak and took a small bow.

'Well Mrs Harrison, if you want me to be completely truthful, this past week has been hideous.'

She brushed past him and sat herself down on the white bench dusting off her dress and glancing up at him.

'Well I can assure you mine has been much the same. In fact I've barely slept at all.'

Howl's throat began to get very dry. He hadn't been sure what to expect as Sophie's stubborn nature usually made her quite emotionless but he feared the pregnancy may have changed things, and it obviously had.

'How is she?' He asked solemnly as he folded his arms and began to pace back and forth.

Fanny sighed, her weary eyes dropping to where her hands sat on her lap.

'Howl do you have any idea how much she loves you?' Howl stopped pacing to stare at the woman.

'Of course I do, Mrs Harrison I would never do anything to hurt your daughter, I thought I was doing the right thing.'

She nodded and smiled a sweet motherly smile at him.

'I know dear, she just loves you so much that she's questioning your love for her. I guess she thinks she isn't good enough for you or something silly.'

Howl heaved an exasperated sigh.

'She's always been like that, she constantly puts herself down…'

There was a moment's silence.

'She prays for you Howl.' Fanny spoke up. Howl's gazed was dragged up off the floor to connect with hers. 'Every night. I can hear her through the wall. She prays for you to change. She cries and wails, she won't eat, she won't sleep…she can barely string a sentence together. When she arrived here, well I didn't know what to think, I was beginning to think you'd died or something the way she was getting on.'

Howl began to feel physically sick. The room began to spin and he was getting very unstable.

'She's pregnant Mrs Harrison…you do now that don't you?'

The woman's eyes grew larger and larger, her jaw dropped slightly and her hands slid off her lap to sit limply on the bench either side of her.

'She…sh-she's what?' She almost screamed.

Howl took a few uneasy steps backwards, his arm clinging onto a nearby pillar for support.

'She didn't tell me…' She muttered to herself obviously slightly offended. 'No wonder she's so sensitive.'

Howl was beginning to wonder about Sophie's version of the argument that she had told her mother, obviously excluding the part were she found out she was pregnant.

'But that means her emotions are all out of balance right?' Howl asked her pleasantly trying to lift the mood.

'That doesn't mean she can't feel pain Howl.' Fanny replied softly.

'HOWL?' A familiar voice suddenly called from upstairs. They both froze, a worried glance exchanged. A pale blue figure came rushing down the large staircase in a terrible hurry, her short silver hair tousled and flying out behind her. Howl wasn't sure whether to be happy or scared as she came running towards him. 'Howl!' She squeaked as she threw her arms around his middle, her head resting on his chest.

The bewildered wizard stared down at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in closer.

'Howl I'm so sorry, I blew things way out of proportion, I didn't even give you a chance to explain! I understand now that you were only trying to fix things for my sake and I was stupid to accuse you otherwise. Let's never fight again 'kay?' She blurted out in one long rambling sentence that was quite hard understand, but Howl didn't care. She was back in his arms, his strange, stubborn, irritating, beautiful, loving girlfriend.

'It's okay.' He cooed stroking the back of her head gently as she sobbed into his shirt. He dipped slightly to let his lips brush over her hair, tears welling in his own eyes.

Fanny watched from a few feet away, chuckling to herself at the drama over the couple being apart for a mere seven days.

'What took you s-so long?' Sophie snivelled lifting her head to gaze up into those eyes she had missed so terribly. Howl smirked lifting a hand to brush the tears of her flushed cheeks.

'Calcifer locked me in!'

**Thanks for reading, and also thanks to everybody that's been favouriting and alerting. Please please please keep reviewing, it gives me motivation. More to come soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

A Magical Addition

Chapter 7

**Hello again. Sorry this took a little longer than the others as I had to fit in updating my other stories along with school work. Thanks for all the reviews, favouriting and alerting, keep it up ;) Enjoy chapter 7.**

A soft, warm breeze blew across the valley meadow ruffling Sophie's delicately curled hair which strangely was beginning to darken. The covering of white netting which hung over those curls lifted slightly and then settled giving a cascading effect.

'Goodness,' Fanny muttered grasping handfuls of white skirt, ruffling and fixating at it. 'Your marrying a wizard, you'd think he'd stop the wind on his wedding day for his bride's sake!'

Sophie rolled her eyes and set about swatting her mother away from her, stroking down her dress and shaking her head.

'Sophie!' Lettie's voice rang as she skipped over the hillside in her carefully designed bridesmaid dress, flowers from the meadow woven into her bun. Sophie's gaze shot up from her dress, a nervous smile spreading over her lips. 'It's almost time.' She finished as she slowed in front of her sister, her cheeks slightly flushed, a glint of excitement in her eyes.

'Where's Markl?' Sophie asked shakily trying to sound collected but Lettie and Fanny could tell she was on the brink of falling apart with nerves.

'He's with Howl.' Lettie replied with a giggle placing a hand on Sophie's cheek. His name made the knots in Sophie's stomach twist and turn, a groan slipping out of her tightly pressed lips.

Another petite girl appeared following the same path as Lettie, her arms laden with flower bouquets.

'Martha.' Fanny sung running over to help her, her long primrose over skirt swishing from side to side.

'Everybody's waiting.' Her wispy voice panted as she unloaded the flowers onto her mother who returned just one small bunch of lavender to her. Fanny turned handing a bunch of lavender to Lettie and then the much larger bunch of mixed meadow flowers to Sophie, several long vines drooping out of the bouquet and hanging over the lower part of her skirt.

'Ready?' Fanny whispered with a soft motherly smile, brushing a few stray curls out of her daughter's eyes and caressing her cheek with her thumb a few times.

Sophie took a long, hitched breath in and nodded holding her shaky hand out to take Fanny's.

'Let's go.' Fanny said quietly to the others who beamed excitedly and got into position, Martha taking the first step approaching the peak of the hill.

Down by the water's edge, Howl stood at the self-made altar, in front of a few rows of small wooden chairs filled with friends, the odd family member and then of course Prince Justin who had made a point of being able to attend considering Howl had eventually responded to his letter, willing to help.

Howl wore a deep maroon suit with a golden lining and long draping sleeves. Large white frills from his shirt pooled over the equally large collar of his suit jacket. He stared at his feet wringing his hands as he waited, he hadn't expected to be quite as nervous but yet again he'd never expected to be getting married at all. The minister stood in front of him smiling smugly, hands clasped in front of his black robes ceremoniously. Markl stood a little ways off to Howl's right holding a red velvet pillow, two gold rings sitting prominently on top.

Following a few gasps of awe and admiration the wizard turned, his eye's scanning over the hillside to the crest where his bride seemed to float gracefully amongst the flowers, her white, puffy dress and veil blowing off to one side. Her tight bodice sat beautifully over her slender body hiding any signs of a very small bulge in the lower part of her belly. From a distance her eyes locked with his, a wide grin spreading over both their faces, their cheeks breaking out in a sudden heat.

Martha and Lettie made their way elegantly down the hillside, both being quite careful not to lose their footing and fall. Sophie held tightly to her mother's arm being forced to tear her gaze from Howl's to stare at the ground ahead of her with the same fear as her sisters. Within seconds they where back on the flat, their feet hidden amongst the flowers as they waded through, Lettie and Martha smiling at the guests as they passed, both winking at Howl as their eyes met for a split second whilst he made the effort to admire them.

The guests murmured amongst themselves, but any noise was in oblivion to Howl and Sophie who where once again held in each other's gaze. As they got progressively closer Howl held out his hand which shook almost as much as Sophie's. With a tear and a sniffle, Fanny kissed her daughter's hand before placing it in Howl's and smiling approvingly at both of them.

'Good luck.' She whispered bowing slightly to the minister and then backing away to her seat in the front row beside her husband.

Both taking a deep breath they turned to the minister who cleared his throat ready to begin.

'Dearly beloveds…'

The couple stayed completely engaged throughout, both fighting to hold back the tears which occasionally pooled in their eyes as the other spoke.

'I do.' Howl announced confidently, his bright blue eyes exploring Sophie's as she listened to the minister.

'I do.' Her voice quivered softly. The minister closed his small leather book firmly and smiled glancing between the couple.

Markl hesitated and then scurried over with the pillow watching happily as they slotted the rings onto each other's fingers. He then scurried off to the side again smiling contently at the great job he had done.

'I now pronounce you man and wife…you may kiss the bride.' And they were kissing almost before he got a chance to finish. Sophie flung her arms around Howl's neck, his arms winding around her waist as their lips moved strongly together.

A long '_Awwwww'_ was released from the crowd along with someone's loud wolf whistle in the back. Howl and Sophie smiled at this as they slowly broke apart, Markl blushing and giggling at the intimacy of his 'parent-like' figures.

Martha skipped merrily up to her big sister reaching up on her tiptoes to peck her on the cheek before handing her back her bouquet.

As the couple walked back towards the small hut hand in hand Sophie whispered,

'I love you Mr Pendragon.' She glanced up at him and squeezed his hand a little.

'And I love you Mrs Pendragon.' He smiled down at her, Sophie's knees quivering as she threatened to swoon.

'Sophie!' An excited voice squealed from across the living room. The silverette's eyes scanned through the crowd of guests that drank and mingled eventually focusing in on one practically beaming sister that was in the process of elbowing through the others to reach her.

'Keep her away from the punch.' Howl whispered in his new bride's ear, patting her shoulder and then moving off swiftly to chat to prince Justin who was doing his best to avoid the former witch of the waste who was stalking him down like a bunny.

'Sophie!' Lettie squeaked once more grabbing both her sister's hands in her own and grinning. 'Why didn't you tell me?' She giggled, her voice a little quieter.

Sophie's eyes widened. Shock and horror surged through her at the fact her motor mouth sister somehow knew about the pregnancy. She would tell everybody!

'_Mother!' _Sophie growled through gritted teeth. She jumped a little as a hand suddenly planted itself on her stomach.

'When are you due?' She whispered, her face glowing with excitement. Sophie quickly brushed her hand away and glanced around for anybody who might've been watching. Sometimes Lettie was so unaware of her surroundings Sophie worried.

'Sometime in March I'm guessing,' She responded in a hushed tone still glancing around warily. 'I have my first doctors appointment on Monday.'

Lettie's expression dulled slightly, almost in disappointment.

'That's ages away! It's only June…' Lettie sighed. Sophie rolled her eyes at how childish her only slightly younger sister was being. Suddenly she was alight once more. Her face shot up, a few blonde curls falling in her eyes and quickly being shoved behind her ear. 'Where was it conceived?' She blurted out rather loudly, a little too loudly. Howl certainly heard anyway and was glaring over the prince's shoulder looking quite concerned.

Sophie face-palmed and emitted a low groan. Lettie giggled looking bashfully over her shoulder at a handful of guests closest to them that stared with perched eyebrows. 'Sorry Sophie, I'm just so surprised! I didn't even know you and Howl were in a proper relationship until a few weeks ago, let alone…you know, baby making.' Sophie let out another groan of embarrassment.

'Where's Martha?' Sophie asked in an attempt to change the subject.

'With Markl…Markl isn't secretly your son is he?' She asked suspiciously. Sophie surpassed this with a shake of the head and a chuckle pushing her aside and doing her best to run over to Howl without tripping on her dress or breaking a heel of her white, satin ankle boots.

She squeezed past Justin smiling sheepishly as she snatched Howl's sixth glass of wine, setting it on a nearby table and taking his hand.

'Excuse me your highness,' She said with a small curtsey 'But my husband and I must have our first dance before he becomes completely intoxicated!' She raised an eyebrow glancing at the wine glass and then at Howl whose eyelids were already starting to get heavy. The prince nodded and chuckled.

'Who am I to keep a drunk wizard from his beautiful bride.' He said lustfully causing a pink hue to settle on Sophie's cheeks for a split second before she was whisked off into the centre of the room. The guests cleared a space for them, each set of eyes watching Howl with jealousy. The wizard held his head proudly like a hero, Sophie's hand sitting delicately in his as he extended his arm and bowed grandly, the tails of his jacket swishing out behind him, his jet black bangs hanging over his eyes. Howl wanted to be noticed, he wanted people to watch them, he wanted them to fawn over him, all of which every single guest was already doing, especially the females who were secretly plotting Sophie's death.

Sophie curtsied just as she had done with the prince, her giggle that Howl had grown accustomed to filling the surrounding air. He spun her around into his chest, her cheeks growing warmer and redder with each passing second. It dawned on Sophie that she had never actually danced with him before, what if he thought she was terrible? What if he was terrible?..._unlikely_

Howl was a wonderful dancer, he swirled Sophie around the room with ease, several women swooning as floated passed, his womanising vibe stunning them. Sophie didn't mind Howl stealing her limelight as she would much rather bask in his anyway, it took the stress of her for having to look perfect as it was apparent not many were watching her anyway.

'You are a simply lovely dancer my darling.' He cooed as a few other couples began to join in.

'Ha!' Sophie retorted 'You're practically carrying me around!'

Howl glanced down to where Sophie's feet moved gracefully around his.

'Lies.' He muttered with a smirk leaning in and kissing her chastely. Sophie's heart thumped loudly as she let her eyes flutter closed. His tongue flicked out over her bottom lip pleading for entrance which Sophie willingly permitted letting their tongues swirl together. A few guests clapped and whistled but the couple didn't seem to care.

The night went on. They danced, they sang, Howl drank, Sophie didn't. They chatted , they laughed, they were teased, they were given presents (a few they quickly had to throw out of sight from Martha and Markl) and eventually they found themselves falling into bed completely exhausted.

'You know what we've t'do now…' Howl slurred letting his head fall to one side. Sophie propped herself up on her elbows and stroked his cheek with a gentle finger.

'You're floored Howl, we don't have to.'

He opened one bright blue eye, the corners of his mouth twitching.

'But it's tradition!' He stated with a groan however Sophie could tell all he really wanted to do was sleep.

'And we're great with traditions.' Sophie replied sarcastically glancing at her stomach and then back to her beautiful yet sluggish husband. Howl chuckled rolling onto his side and holding his head in his hand.

'But it's not fair on you, just because I'm pissed…' He sighed. Sophie shook her head, hauling herself off the bed and meandering over to a rather large mirror nestled amongst trinkets in Howl's jewellery box of a bedroom. She slipped the barrette holding her veil out of her hair and placed it over a heap of necklaces wondering if she'd ever find it again. It was just as she began trying to undo the long row of buttons a pair of firm hands grabbed her waist pulling her backwards onto the bed once more.

'You'll never be able to undo those all _yourself_…' He whispered smoothly in her ear, his hot breath causing her to fidget and quiver uneasily. She could smell the alcohol dripping off each word and it worried her but she trusted him and with a suggestive wink, she let him continue.

**Thanks for reading. Please please please keep reviewing and I'll try to update asap. Unfortunately I have exams coming up so the next few chapters may be a bit delayed so please work with me. Thanks.**

**~*Sarah*~ **


	8. Chapter 8

A Magical Addition

Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Once again thanks for the reviews, very encouraging. Keep them coming and remember, I do not own 'Howl's Moving Castle' or anything to do with it. Hope you enjoy this.**

'Howl?' Sophie did her best to clear to small patch on the bedside table, setting a cup of coffee down carefully. She wiped her hands quickly on her cleaning apron before leaning across the mound of bed sheets to try and find her husband. 'Howl?' She repeated a little louder, raising an eyebrow and placing a hand on the mound.

She could have predicted it, and Howl loved to milk a hangover. Usually he just used it as an excuse not to have to do any work instead forcing Markl to deal with the customers in one of his whacky disguises. She also worried he wouldn't remember a thing about what was supposed to have been the best day of their lives however one look into those big blue eyes and she was had.

A loud groan caused her to wince and swiftly withdraw her hand.

'Am I dead?' She originally heard as an incomprehensible mumble, but as she thought about it she was able to piece the words together.

'N-no Howl,' Sophie chuckled 'I brought you some-'

'Then can you please kill me?' She rolled her eyes muttering something about drunkards before turning and heading for the door.

'You brought it on yourself.' She said looking back at the mound that still hadn't moved.

'…'

Once back downstairs Sophie began preparing breakfast for Markl, who before Sophie came had to find his own breakfast on a morning when his master was hung over.

'Not good then?' Calcifer asked with a stifle of laughter. Sophie just sighed in response turning to Markl and setting a plate of toast in front of him. He hastily shoved his pile of books aside and began devouring it in his atrocious manner. What sort of influences would her child be receiving? She laughed it off turning back to the work top and continuing. It was then Markl piped up a certain question that Sophie really wished Howl had been there for,

'So…now that you and Howl are married…' He began with his mouth full, the occasional piece of food flying out onto the table. 'When are you gonna have kids?'

Sophie paused for a moment glancing over her shoulder at the child who continued to fill his face with toast, occasionally looking up to meet her gaze. She gulped glancing at Calcifer who just smiled and simmered down into a mere glow.

'W-well, would you like us to have children Markl?' She replied pulling a chair out at the table and sitting down carefully, placing her hands on the smooth wood. The young apprentice stopped chewing for a moment and swallowed, perusing this thought in his mind.

'I guess so, I do get kinda lonely…hey if you guys had a kid, it would sorta be like my little brother or sister, right? Cause I mean Howl's practically my dad and you're practically my mum…' He happily took another mouthful of toast swinging his legs in contentment. Sophie's heart swelled with love, so Markl wasn't her actual son but she was flattered that he considered her as a mother figure.

'Well then,' She said as she began tracing patterns in the wood with her finger, her other hand slipping off to settle on her stomach which immediately caught Markl's attention. She knew she'd have to tell him eventually before he started coming up with ideas of his own about her progressive weight gain. 'It's a good job I'm pregnant, huh?' The child's eyes were alight, a grin spreading rapidly across his face. He dropped the piece of bread from his hand and sprung off his chair.

'Really?' He almost yelled with excitement. Sophie just giggled and nodded accepting him into her arms as he threw himself at her. 'That's so cool! How much longer?' She _shooshed _him first telling him that "daddy" wouldn't be too happy about the noise levels before answering his question.

_And here marks the beginning of Markl's long impatient wait…_

'Well I think I'm only about seven weeks…'

'And how long does it take?' He asked urgently squirming out of her lap to give her a look of complete seriousness that didn't fit properly on his babyish face.

'Nine months.' She watched his expression sadden further as he slumped over and returned to his breakfast.

'But that's aaaaages!' Sophie stood up slowly, a waver of morning sickness washing over her body causing her nose to wrinkle and her head to spin.

'Good things come to those who wait.'

After making a cup of tea she retreated to the sofa, Calcifer sending out a burst of heat to warm her weary muscles. Being pregnant was physically and mentally draining for Sophie being an addition to the metaphorical weight she already carried with all her chores and caring for the family. She began brooding thoughts of herself as a mother, something she just couldn't quite picture. Sophie had grown really quite mature much earlier in her life as she helped her mother a lot with looking after her sisters, she also agreed that her experiences with Markl had made her considerably more adult at just nineteen.

…Nineteen, married and pregnant. She couldn't help but wonder what her father would think. She was sure he wouldn't be impressed, plus the fact she married a wizard who was renowned for being a heartbreaker. Although the fact that he was a wizard would probably have rattled him enough…of course she would never have mentioned the seven year age gap.

She knew she loved Howl, and in a way she'd never felt before, it was true passion and even though sometimes he was a little insensitive and egotistical she couldn't help but forgive him…every single time. She just hoped it would last. They were both still so young, Sophie especially, and she occasionally would fret that being the ladies man he was, he might grow bored of her. It had always worried her, the constant reminders Calcifer gave her of how he treated women and how short his relationships always were.

'_Howl got pleasure out of torturing the poor girls into loving him, then courting for no more than a week enjoying watching them bask in his aura,' _The flame had told her_ 'Then he ditched them and hid, leaving Markl and I to deal with them as they came to the door sobbing, one even threatened suicide!' _

But she figured marriage proved his commitment to her and on top of that the fact she was carrying his child which inevitably glued him to her…she hoped.

His child…

With a sigh she placed her hand on that small bulge, caressing it gently. The smooth material of her primrose smock sat out slightly and she realised people where going to start noticing soon. She often wondered who the child would look like, she hoped Howl seeing as she thought of herself to be very plain and mousy despite all of Howl's flattery.

A knock at the door alerted Sophie, her whole body jumping and a few droplets of tea splashing out onto her skirt. She cursed under her breath setting the cup down and scampering over to the portal.

'Market Haven.' Calcifer yawned.

The young woman clunked the door open and came face to face with her sister.

'L-Lettie…w-what are you doing here?' Sophie stuttered. He sister never visited…ever and then all of a sudden there she was, all dressed for work and holding a small parcel.

'I realised I never got a chance to give you your wedding present…and then upon hearing your news I decided my gift was…well useless, so I got you something else…here.' She shoved the small box onto Sophie and grinned her toothy grin, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

'Lettie you shouldn't have…' Sophie muttered inviting her in and sitting down at the table across from Markl. Lettie sat down as well ruffling Markl's hair and winking at him receiving a grunt of disapproval from the boy as he flicked over another page.

Biting her lip, the former hatter carefully lifted the lid off the parcel and rummaged through tissue paper until she came across a small piece of silver. As she lifted it, it jingled, tiny little bells all tinkling off each other.

'You like it?' Lettie asked with uncertainty placing a hand on her own rosy cheek. Sophie glanced up, her eyes alight, a small smile gracing her lips.

'I love it, Lettie, its beautiful… thank you so much.' She held the rattle up to the light and watched as it shot a beam of light onto the table top. 'I think Howl might pass out when I show it to him though.' She giggled placing it back in the box and sighing.

'He isn't…happy about it?' Lettie guessed almost disappointedly.

Sophie shook her head, her slightly deflated sliver curls bouncing on her shoulders.

'No, no he is…well, he doesn't really talk about it.' She pushed the box away and cupped her chin with her hand, propping her elbow on the table. Lettie glanced at Markl who was clearly pretending not to listen.

'Markl why don't you go and feed Heen, I'm sure he's starving.' Sophie suggested. With an obedient nod the child jumped up and disappeared.

'You'll be a great mother Sophie, look how he listens to you.' Lettie smiled.

'Any excuse to get out of studying…' She sighed. In Sophie's opinion Markl was still too young to be taking his work so seriously, but she wouldn't go against Howl's word.

'Maybe Howl's just scared, you know his reputation for short term relationships…he has commitment issues!'

Sophie rolled her eyes.

'I love-'

'Sophie!' A voice groaned from upstairs.

The sisters exchanged a look of utter surprise to hear Sophie's new husband on his way downstairs on such a morning when Sophie wasn't expecting to see him until she returned to bed that night. But sure enough, there he was. Not quite as spritely and cocky as usual but still Howl.

'Sophie!' He repeated, his voice broken. He appeared at the top of the stairs, his hair tousled, skin pale and smooth as milk. 'Were you just going to leave me up there all day to die when you know I should be serving pri-' He paused as he hung over the banister, his gaze locking with Lettie's for a moment before her eyes started to wander down his bare chest. Her eyes widened as she bit her lip slowly. Howl glanced at his shirt which was slung over his shoulder and hastily began pulling it on.

He cleared his throat and then finished descending the stairs half skipping half stumbling across the room to his cabinet and pulling out several packets of herbs and a few potion bottles.

Both women watched him intently as he threw the ingredients into a small mixing bowl and muttered a few words. With a puff of blue smoke he poured the contents of the bowl into a glass and took a mouthful.

'Where's Markl?' He asked Sophie as he leaned against the counter top swilling the contents of his glass and taking another sip.

Lettie continued to gape, she had never really been so close to Howl with so few people around and the effects were making her a little dizzy. She was soon completely oblivious to their conversation, instead watching his every movement as if he was in slow motion.

'And how are you this morning Lettie?' He asked breaking her trance. He raised a questionable brow and continued to drink his concoction.

'I-I-I'm good…good, thank you.' Her face began to get rapidly darker.

'Wonderful.' Howl chuckled, seeming much better already. He set his glass into the sink and then leaned across the table layering his lips onto his wife's for a few seconds.

'I-I'm going to leave, so yea I sh-should probably just…um I'll see you soon…' Lettie stuttered practically falling off her chair and making her way swiftly towards the door.

'Thanks again for the present Lettie.' Sophie called sympathetically after just witnessing the situation she had put herself in and understanding perfectly as she had most certainly been there.

'Good seeing you, and um…c-congratulations Sophie…H-Howl.'

Howl nodded winking at her as she scampered out the door. Once she was gone he chuckled, running his fingers loosely through his hair and sauntering across the room to the fire grate.

'Howl…' Sophie frowned shaking her head and making her way to the sink to wash his glass.

'It's not my fault the effect I have on women, you know that!' He said, settling down on the sofa and crossing his legs. Sophie huffed muttering something about them being married now and how upset he must be to have settled down.

'Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes…fancy seeing you so early on a rough morning without so much as a bath?' Calcifer crowed flaring up in Howl's face and then returning into his logs. The wizard however seemed to ignore him glancing over his shoulder at his wife and smiling to himself.

'What did Lettie buy you?' He asked curiously, raising a finger and curling it in on itself twice, the small box levitating off the table and floating towards him landing gently in the palm of his hand.

Sophie turned sharply opening her mouth to speak but then closing it again as he lifted off the lid. He lifted out the rattle, inspecting it for a moment and then simply nodding in approval placing it carefully back in the box.

'You knew she knew anyway.' Sophie said quietly setting the glass on the drying rack.

'I know…' He got up again grabbing a jacket off the coat rack with not nearly as much "hm-ing and ha-ing" as usual. He then swung it around his shoulders, glancing at her with a simple smile and then vanishing out the portal just as Lettie had done.

Sophie groaned loudly, throwing her back and covering her eyes with her hands.

'Just give him time Sophie, he'll come round eventually.' Calcifer reassured her, muttering unfavourable words towards Howl under his breath.

'Will he? He seemed so happy at first but now…' Her gaze wandered out the window across the clouds, had everything she'd thought about Howl changing for her, been wrong? 'He doesn't even want to talk about it…'

'Don't worry about him, in the mean time you have plenty of support from the rest of us. When you were gone he was in such an awful panic because he thought he was missing things so he obviously cares. Ignore him, he'll come to his senses.'

Sophie smiled at the fire demon lovingly, after all nobody knew Howl better than he did.

'Thanks Calcifer.'

**Okay, another chapter complete. This was a bit of a filler chapter, a big "non-event" if you ask me but I guess it's kinda necessary. Please continue reviewing, favouriting, alerting, it means a lot. Thanks guys, more to come soon.**

**~*Sarah*~**


	9. Chapter 9

A Magical Addition

Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay, it's unlike me I know but my time was taken up updating a few other stories. But I'm back to this now so again thank you all so much for reviewing and please keep them coming. Enjoy.**

The couple walked hand in hand over the rough stone cobbles, however there seemed to be an icy aura between them. Occasionally Sophie would open her mouth to ask what was troubling him, but shortly after she closed it once more as it was clear he was feeling uncomfortable.

Quite frequently a young woman would walk past. Some seemed to recognise the wizard, throwing their noses in the air snootily and scuttling past, however others seemed to become instantly infatuated. The fact he wore a wedding ring and held Sophie's hand didn't even seem to deter them, but Howl ignored them nonetheless.

'H-Howl…' Sophie eventually spoke up, squeezing his hand a little. '…Penny for your thoughts.' She smiled.

The wizard sighed gazing down into her chestnut eyes lovingly.

'Do you…it's really nothing…' He muttered.

'Howl…' Sophie coaxed raising an eyebrow.

'…Do you think I'll make a good father?' And suddenly everything became clear to Sophie. He wasn't giving her the cold shoulder because he was bored of her, he was just worried about fatherhood…which is totally normal.

Sophie giggled, the sweet sound that Howl adored ringing in his ears.

'Howl, you'll be a wonderful father. Just look how you are with Markl, he loves you.' She shook her head. 'Is that what's been bothering you?'

A blush swept over Howl's face as he broke their gaze with a bashful nod. Sophie stopped them in their tracks placing her hands on his cheeks and reconnecting their gaze.

'I want you to feel like you can talk to me about things like that…I'm your wife you silly man.' She teased moving up onto her tiptoes and kissing him softly. Howl kissed her back passionately. That's why he loved her, he loved her support. He just needed to work on talking to her about the more sensitive subjects.

They arrived at the clinic just a little after noon and strangely Howl seemed to have perked up significantly.

'Nervous?' He asked his wife letting go of her hand and wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in closer to his side.

'A little. Are you?' She replied, almost relieved that he was returning to normal…if normal is what you'd describe him as.

He swept his bangs out of his eyes with his free hand and placed it on the door knob.

'As hell.' He chuckled shakily, pushing open the door and leading her in.

They entered a small, rather stuffy room and approached the front desk where a young, petite blonde sat wearing modest white nurse overalls and a hat pinned carefully in front of her bun complete with a red cross.

'Good afternoon miss.' Howl cooed watching as the woman's hazel eyes widened, her jaw dropping slightly.

'Y-you must be W-Wizard Howl.' She stuttered. Sophie watched her sympathetically. She realised it was going to be hard for them to go out in public when there were so many young women around. Of course it wasn't Howl she was worried about as she knew he was loyal, it was the women... 'Correct my lovely. I believe we have an appointment at a quarter past.' Sophie rolled her eyes and shot the poor nurse considerate glance.

She began flicking hastily through a log book, her face growing rather flushed under Howl's intense glare.

'Howl…' Sophie whispered 'Cut it out.' Howl looked at her confusedly. Did he really not understand what he was doing to the poor girl? Clearly not.

'Eh yes. Doctor Wood will be with you shortly.'

'Thank you.' Sophie piped up dragging Howl into the waiting area and shoving him down onto a chair. 'What am I going to do with you?' She puffed folding her arms over her small bump. Howl simply shrugged and placed a hand on her thigh staring lovingly at his pouting wife.

A short while later a tall blond man appeared in the doorway leading into the examining room. He wore a long white lab coat and had shockingly beautiful green eyes that scanned the room briefly for his next patient.

'Mr and Mrs Pendragon?' He asked almost knowingly, looking in our direction. Howl stood immediately helping Sophie up and grasping her hand tightly. Sophie rolled her eyes, it was only a check-up and he was acting as if she was heading into life threatening surgery. 'Right this way please.' He continued holding the door as the couple entered.

'I'll be right here.' Howl whispered planting a chaste kiss on his wife's cheek.

'Okay Mrs Pendragon-'

'Sophie.' The silver haired woman permitted, smiling at the doctor sweetly which sent a shiver up Howl's spine.

'Sophie…what a lovely name.' And Howl immediately hated him. 'Why don't you lie down.' The doctor continued rustling through drawers and eventually pulled out a few pages, slotting them into a clipboard and producing a pen out of one of his long pockets. Howl stood protectively by his wife as she slid herself onto the cushioned examination table letting her hands rest on her belly. The scratching sound of pen on paper echoed in the couple's ears before the doctor proceeded in his smooth tone.

'So…let's have a look shall we. If you'd just like to r-remove your bodice-'

'Excuse me?' Howl cut in, his glare connecting coldly with the doctor's.

'H-Howl, it's okay. He just needs to check out my bump, that is why I wore a bodice today.' Sophie whispered sharply under her breath, sitting up a little to undo the lace. After a few moments of fumbling the doctor spoke up,

'Would you…like some help?' He offered, in a professional way of course. However with a sharp finger click the lace seemed to undo itself before the doctor could as much as blink. Sophie sighed, she didn't realise jealousy, on Howl's part, was something she'd have to deal with as she had grown very accustomed to surpassing it herself, but Howl clearly saw this doctor as a threat. She handed the garment to her husband who let it hang over his arm. She then pushed up her vest revealing her small bulge, a pink hue resting on her cheeks.

'Please excuse my hands being a little cold.' The doctor apologised clearing his throat almost anxiously before continuing to examine her. The wizard clenched and unclenched his fists as he watched however he realised it was all very proficient. 'Mmhmm…about 8 weeks. I understand your probably dealing with a lot of nausea?'

Sophie nodded meekly. The doctor continued to place his stethoscope on her chest, listening quietly to her heart for a few moments and them moving back down to her bump. With a nod he removed the plugs out of his ears, letting the piece of equipment hang around his neck whilst he scribbled something else down on the clipboard.

'Indeed…you'll need some vitamins…' He muttered turning away from her suddenly to hoke through a cabinet of bottles. Sophie slid her vest back down and retrieved her bodice off Howl, attempting to refasten it with his much needed help. 'The baby already has quite a strong heartbeat which is a good sign.' The couple exchanged a look of relief and pure adoration, their lips connecting suddenly leaving the doctor in an awkward situation. 'So er…congratulations.' As they pulled away Sophie thanked the doctor, slipping down off the table and taking her husband's hand.

'Thank you doctor.' Sophie said appreciatively as he passed her a bag of vitamins and reached out to shake Howl's hand who stuck his nose in the air and rejected it.

'I'll see you in another 8 weeks then.' Sophie smiled sympathetically at the doctor as her husband towed her out the door like a spoilt child.

As they returned home Howl was sour once more.

'What shall I do if this child is born with blond hair and green eyes?' He huffed, his face green with envy.

Sophie took a deep breath in and bit her tongue.

'Howl don't be ridiculous! Why are you being like this? I love _you_! And only you!'

The wizard walked on with his head down, his long black bangs covering his eyes.

'Sophie he had his hands all over you!'

'He's a doctor! Goodness Howl when will you learn to act your age and not your shoe size?'

The couple burst through the portal, Calcifer's flame flickering with fright (1). The old witch and Markl who sat at the kitchen table glanced at each other worriedly and then pretended to carry on with what they were doing. Howl threw off his jacket and stormed off upstairs, a fierce gust of wind blowing violently through the castle. Sophie sat gently on the edge of the sofa, resting her head in her hands. She couldn't stop the few wet tears that dripped from her eyes and pooled in her palms.

'So how's the baby?' Calcifer asked quietly.

'Which one?' The distraught women replied in despair. The fire demon quickly got the picture that all was not right.

'What did he do?' He said in a monotonous tone, almost as if he'd asked that question a thousand times before.

Sophie explained the situation with a shaky voice, all the while tears continuing to fall.

'I wish…I just wish I had never gotten pregnant.'

Calcifer sighed.

'Sophie your baby is such a wonderful miracle.'

'But all it's done is pull us apart…I love him so much Calcifer. I trust him with all my heart. I just don't understand why he won't trust me!'

Upstairs the Wizard stood by his bedroom window, peering out at the clouds. He listened to their conversation, finally taking his immaturity into account. He'd really hurt her feelings, and on a day that was supposed to be special for both of them. He'd have to make it up to her…Somehow.

**Okay so that chapter was a little shorter than the others, but it's better than nothing right? I know it seems like their relationship is becoming distanced but that will all change, don't worry. I'm a big fan of the pairing and there's no way I would destroy it :) I'll hopefully update a lot sooner this time, please review.**

**(1)- Bit of a tongue twister!**


	10. Chapter 10

A Magical Addition

Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I'm so so sorry it's taken me so long to update, its not like I've had writers block I just haven't had time. But I'm back now and I promise updates will be more frequent, just like old times. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming. **

Sophie stood in front of the partially hidden mirror which hung in Howl's bedroom. One hand was placed precariously on her now quite noticeable bump, the other holding her long silver bangs out of her eyes.

The castle had landed on some unknown moorland and was wandering aimlessly as Howl began looking for some slow, easy work. Sophie had made a point of venturing out every day as she loved the surprise of such new scenery every morning, however with each week the smallest of tasks, including walking, became more and more of a struggle.

A pair of thin yet comforting arms engulfed her from behind, a pair of soft lips pressing themselves against the cool skin of her neck. With a sigh Sophie let her hand fall from her forehead and trail over her husband's cheek. They still squabbled quite frequently, however it had lessened to maybe only one little argument each week, usually provoked by Sophie's hormonal behaviour.

'How are we today?' He asked casually, loosening his grip a little and admiring his wife in the mirror in front of them.

'Fine.' Sophie replied patting her bump quickly before dropping her hand to her side.

'It's always fine…' Howl grumbled, a smirk playing on his lips, that naughty glint in his eye shining even more noticeably. Sophie rolled her eyes.

'Okay then, I'm _good_. Maybe tomorrow I'll be _alright_.'

A soft growl immerged from the back of Howl's throat as he squeezed her momentarily.

'Don't get smart with me Pendragon.' He teased releasing her quite suddenly leaving a dazed Sophie in place of the very solemn one who stood prior to his entrance.

The wizard moved slowly toward his bedroom window but froze after a mere three or four steps. Sophie, who had continued to watch herself in the mirror, let her eyes wander to her husband's hunched over figure.

'Howl-' She began but was silenced as he raised his hand sharply. And then, something terrible, something horrifying, something the wizard hoped and prayed would never happen after the last time…he sneezed.

Sophie paused watching as Howl straightened up and turned to face her with panic stricken eyes. She knew something wasn't right, but come on, a sneeze? Then she did exactly what he really hoped she wouldn't do, she sniggered.

'Sophie!' He snapped. He was nothing if incredibly melodramatic.

'You sneezed…big deal.' She scoffed sweeping over to perch herself on the end of the bed. In a flash he took her place in front of the mirror, his hands spreading themselves over his face and pulling at his skin.

'It's happening…' He mumbled 'Skin…pasty…eyes…bloodshot…throat…tick-ah ah ACHOO!'

Sophie stared at him, eyebrow at an angle, lips pursed.

'You have a cold?' Sometimes the rather laid back woman found her husband incredibly hard to figure out and deal with. She was starting to think that this common cold was going to escalate into a "near death experience".

'It's not just a cold!' He barked 'Its wizard flu.'

_I despair! _Sophie thought as she fell back into the mountain of pillows and cushions behind her. Howl was a nightmare when sick, to say the least. She realised that for the time being her pregnancy issues would have to be pushed aside as her husband tried to come to terms with the fact that he was not going to die, however that would take a lot of persuasion…

~::~

'It's alright everyone!' A faint voice called quite loud enough from the floor above them, 'Just ignore me, I'm only dying of illness and boredom up here!'

Sophie rubbed her belly incessantly as she found her baby to be the only thing that could relieve her stress. It temporarily took her mind of 'other' things.

Calcifer watched the young woman smugly. He was only too delighted to have Sophie around at times like this as prior to her arrival, it was himself who had to deal with the annual 'Wizard flu'.

Sophie glanced at Markl who was clearly pretending to be engrossed in his jigsaw puzzle, far too busy to attend his master. The old witch sat in her rocking chair, smiling contently as she knitted to a steady rhythm, a rhythm that could not be interrupted. With an unwilling sigh, Sophie prised herself from her comfortable napping spot and traipsed her weary, pregnant body towards the staircase.

She arrived in Howl's room, her expression unamused. He lay dramatically amongst his sheets, his face drawn and dull, his hair limp and greasy, his body lifeless. It was quite a sight and caused a dry lump to form in Sophie's throat. She loved him at the end of the day and hated him seeing so weak and depressed.

She crept across the room and slipped into the bed beside him, sliding an arm over his stomach and pulling herself tighter against him. She let her lips graze over his cheek and along his jawbone placing feathery kisses.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a soft smile, a small groan slipping out over his dry, chapped lips.

'Mmm…no…' He whispered pushing her away slightly. 'I don't want you to catch anything.' He urged, his eyes opening in two fine slits to observe her perfect complexion before closing them again, turning his head in disgust at himself.

'Don't be silly…I can't catch Wizard Flu, I'm not a wizard!' She moved her arm which lay over him and placed her hand softly on his cheek pulling his face around in her direction once more. With a sweet smile she pressed her lips to his and moved them chastely. 'You're so weak.' She whispered as she pulled away briefly. He tried his best with returning the kiss, but his mentality was similar to that of a flat soda.

'I'm sorry.' He replied, his eyes still hidden behind heavy lids. He dropped his head slightly letting his forehead rest against hers. 'I love you.' His voice croaked gently.

'I love you too.' Sophie sighed, rubbing her nose against his.

~::~

The next morning Sophie awoke in the same clothes she had been wearing the night before. Although she had slept peacefully, bar the occasional time she was wakened by Howl's violent coughing and sniffling, she felt tired and groggy.

A sliver of light shone through a tiny crack in the curtains, a few ornaments reflecting it in a sparkling pattern around the walls. The castle creaked and clunked as it continued its aimless journey, however Sophie had grown so accustomed to the constant noise, it no longer bothered her.

She rolled onto her side to watch her husband still sleeping soundly. He was still beautiful despite what his flu had brought on him. Lifting an arm, she carefully placed a hand on his chest only to feel his heart thudding slowly and softly. A little too slowly and softly Sophie feared.

Brow furrowed Sophie sat up a little, moving her hand to his cheek. Cold.

'Howl?' Sophie said in quiet yet worried tone, but there was still no movement. 'Howl?' She repeated, however this time a little louder, her voice starting to get panicky. Yet there was still nothing.

She sat up further still tucking a few strands of loose hair behind her ear. Leaning over she swept his bangs of his face and placed a hand to his rather clammy forehead. Cold.

'Howl!' She almost cried whilst feeling the need to shake him by the shoulders. She quickly decided it would be far more practical to get help than just sit and stress.

She leapt from the bed, one hand clutching her stomach, the other clamped to her forehead.

'Calcifer!' She yelled as she thundered down the hall and down the stairs. Her boots in which she had slept in clattering off the floorboards.

The flame hovered in the grate, fully awake and looking rather confused himself.

'Sophie! Something's not right!' The panicked woman ground to a halt in front of him, her face red and flustered with worry.

'What's wrong with him Calcifer? He's not waking up! Why isn't he waking up?' Her voice quivered as if she could burst into tears at any second.

'The illness weakens his power greatly, however I've never felt it this low. Sophie he could be in trouble…'

His words were not processing in Sophie's mind. He was telling her everything she didn't want to hear.

'How can I help him?'

Calcifer sighed, his form shrinking slightly.

'We'll need a professional.' He told her. She continued to listen to him for a moment before proceeding to walk away from him midsentence. She mounted the stairs and retreated back to his room.

Hesitating in the doorway she watched his motionless body as he lay limply in exactly the same position she left him. She walked slowly towards his side of the bed, kneeling and placing her hand atop his.

'You'll be okay Howl.' She whispered, a tear slipping and rolling over her cheek. A sudden anxiety hit her. She spent so much time bickering with him over stupid things, always taking him for granted. If anything happened to him she knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself. 'I'll be here with you…always.'

**Reviews please. More soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

A Magical Addition

Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Thank you all for reviewing as always. I know the plot of this story is a bit unstable, I've just been trying to keep it alive as at times I feel like just forgetting about it but I don't want to do that to all you supportive fans. So we battle on, onwards and upwards. I have also started another HMC story called 'A Girl and a Wizard' which is a challenge I have set myself of writing 100 drabbles about Howl and Sophie's life together, take a look if you're interested an let me know if I should continue to pursue the challenge. Thanks.**

She stared up at the rather large set of shining steps, however they seemed much less daunting than they had been the first time she climbed them. She hesitated briefly, her mind flashing back to her elderly days where she had battled the witch of the waste to the top, dragging that nuisance of a mutt with her.

With a deep breath she readjusted her boater hat and patted her bump reassuringly before mounting the first stair. And with each one she climbed her slight anxiety lessened and lessened, she had to be strong for him. He needed her help! She could see him, fading, slipping away from her. Calcifer said he'd never seen it so bad. He was so weak, it was too painful for her to watch. She was beginning to miss the green slime tantrums and sudden passionate, lusty mood swings. She could feel the faint thump of his heart against her palm once more. It radiated through her like a devil's drum;

_Thump thump…thump thump…thump thump…thump thump…_

Before she knew it she was at the top, and it appeared she had practically sprinted up them by the baffled expressions on the doors men's faces.

'Are you quite alright madam?' The one to the left asked. Sophie glanced up suddenly. His face…his hair…his voice…

'Howl!' She practically cried stumbling over into the man's uncertain hold.

'Madam!' He repeated haughtily, doing his best to stand her up and keep her away.

Sophie looked again. Small…stout…comb-over…definitely not Howl! She shook her head in disbelief, was she going delirious? She was certain it was him! He had given her that look of sincerity with those tiffany blue gems. His hair was blond like it was when they first met. His voice was strong and assertive, the way it was the night Market Haven was bombed.

'Sophie…Sophie…help!' She heard. Her gaze shot over to the door man on her right.

'What did you just say?' Her voice quivered, her eyes burning into his like lasers.

'I said do you have an appointment?' She stared on at him, her breathing becoming raspy. 'Why don't you sit down mam? Would you like some water?'

Sophie shook her head, turning sharply and making her way meekly into the lobby. She half walked half ran down the long row of uniformed men, each one of them watching her and nudging each other. Some opened their mouths to speak but she had passed them so quickly they didn't get a chance.

'Your name please Ms?' The deadpan woman at the front desk asked. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she inspected Sophie, their eyes finally meeting.

'Sophie Pendragon. I need to see Madame Sulliman! It's urgent!' She panted, her hands clutching her belly as if she tried to hide it.

The woman raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth only to close it again in a tight line.

'Well I'm afraid she's rather busy but I can book you-' She was cut off my Sophie's hands slamming down on the desk. She flinched slightly, her eyes travelling from Sophie's hands up to her rather flustered face.

'I don't think you heard me!' Sophie snapped. 'I need to see Sulliman urgently! My husband, he's a wizard! He's sick and I think its serious and I don't want him to die because I love him so so much and I'm pregnant with his child and I need him and he was once the sorceress's apprentice and-'

'You're Howl's wife?' The receptionist asked quite calmly, her expression softening as a few tears began to prick in Sophie's eyes.

She simply nodded, taking in a sharp gasp of air.

'He needs my help.' She didn't bother asking the woman how she knew Howl, mostly because she didn't have time for idle conversation, but partly because she felt she probably didn't want to know.

The woman sighed in defeat but not necessarily reluctantly. She then pointed to two large double doors on the right hand side of the room.

'Good luck.' She whispered with a faint smile.

Sophie approached the entrance, removing her hat and dusting off her dress before knocking the door rather assertively.

After several moments of waiting she heard a familiar voice.

'Enter.' It called. Sophie placed her hand on the handle, pausing for a brief moment before opening and slipping in. It was a large room with a fireplace to the left and in front of it Sulliman sat in her overly sized wheel chair. The rest of the room was cluttered with books, each wall stacked to the ceiling, several other tables piled high.

'Sophie.' She said in her dulcet tone. Sophie froze, how did she know who it was? She wondered. Her back was turned to her, her body hidden by the large back of her chair. 'Come here dear.' She said softly.

Sophie obeyed clutching her hat tightly in front of her bump. She did her best to curtsey in front of the rather fragile looking woman who sat with her face aglow from the light of the fire. Her head turned slowly, eyes scanning Sophie from head to toe.

'My my. My prediction was right. You are in a delicate situation. There can't be long to go now hm?' She asked, a quaint smile playing on her wrinkled lips.

'Five weeks Madame.' Sophie replied impishly.

'How very exciting. And how is Howl these days?'

Sophie's breath caught in her throat as she suddenly remembered the reason she was there in the first place.

'Well that's the thing you see. He's ill and very very weak. We thought it was Wizard's flu but it appears to be much worse! I need your help Madame Sulliman, I don't know what to do!'

The sorceress's brow furrowed.

'Worse you say?'

Sophie nodded, those tears that had pricked earlier reappearing and dribbling down her cheeks.

'And on my way in here I was almost certain I could hear his voice! He was calling for me!' And she was on her knees, melting into floods of tears in front of the crippled old woman.

Sulliman sighed.

'You poor child. Never did I think I'd see the day where a girl would truly love that scoundrel as much as you do.' Sophie continued to sob.

'Please help, I couldn't think of where else to go.'

And for once in her life, the sour woman actually felt sympathy. She didn't like the feeling, it made her heart swell. She could've thrown up at the thought.

'Don't worry my dear. I hope you know that if it wasn't for you I would've dispatched of Howl long ago, right back when he was medalling with the king's war plans. But you…you broke his curse…you showed him true love and you saved him. I had never seen an apprentice with such talent and I would've been loathed to strip him of it. I guess for that reason I am grateful to you Sophie…I owe you a favour.'

The distressed girl looked up at the witch's content expression and wiped her tears with a growing smile.

'Thank you Madame…thank you so much.'

She lifted a bell that sat on a small table beside her, ringing it softly and setting it down once more. Within seconds a little blond boy appeared in a small doorway across the room. Sophie always found it creepy the resemblance between those little boys and Howl.

She spoke to him firmly, making her orders precise. The boy nodded several times and then bowed before moving swiftly back towards the door he had entered through.

'I'll try my best my dear. You must be optimistic.'

**Thanks for reading. I know that was quite short but I promise the next one will be longer. Please review. Thanks.**


End file.
